Sinchon Fashion Street
by kyuminhottie
Summary: "Selembar kertas saja gak bisa bikin aku mengerti!" dengan mengatakan itu Sungmin berlari.  "Minnie ! Mau kemana?"."Ke kelas reguler, menemui kepala direktur."/ Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Siwon./ch 5 update!/ warning inside. Anyeong readers XD
1. Chapter 1

_"Mau aku belikan apa ya uang hadiah itu?_

_Ah bagaimana kalau kain woll dan sutra._

_Atau..oh lebih baik beli mesin jahit saja._

_Aku bisa membuat lebih banyak baju nanti"_

* * *

><p>Sinchon Fashion Street<p>

My first fanfic

Warning : some genderswitch, yaoi.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : all of the character belongs to God, themselves, parents and SM.

Story by : Imai Yasue 'Harajuku Bambina' and a lil' me. Hehehe

Bagi yang udah pernah baca komiknya pasti tau jalan ceritanya, bagi yang belum tau baca aja ff ini hehe. Tapi kalo mau tau versi aslinya langsung aja beli komiknya. *sekalian promosi buat tante Imai, eh, apa om ya? Hehe #plakk

Mian, mian jeongmal mianhe, author disini banyakan nyomot cerita dari komik itu. FF ini author buat hanya untuk mengasah kemampuan nulis author yang masih amatir (lanjutan curcol author ada dibawah sendiri ya chingu :p). Happy reading !

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1-<p>

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau sakit perut? Benar-benar tidak bisa keluar rumah? Ah, arasseo arasseo. Ne, cepat sembuh Teuki noona." segera seorang pemuda enerjik itu menutup telephon genggamnya.

'Aiiish, bagaimana ini? Tidak ada model dan tidak ada waktu lagi.' Namja dengan mata kelinci itu berjalan kesana-kemari lalu melompat-lompat dengan wajah panik sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Nomor 2 karya Lee Jinki !" tiba-tiba suara MC terdengar sampai dalam ruang tunggu peserta.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

'OMOOOOO, sudah dimulai. Benar-benar tidak ada waktu lagi sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan baju 190cm yang sudah kusiapkan untuk Teuki noona. Tidak ada model lain dan tinggiku hanya 154cm. Arasseo, tidak ada waktu untuk bimbang' batinku dalam hati sambil masih berjalan kesana-kemari dan melompat-lompat.

Teuki noona memang seorang yeoja yang cantik dan tinggi jadi kubuatkan dia sebuah dress warna peach indah. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apalagi aku hanya sendiri disini. Aku ingin membuat kejutan bagi teman-temanku dengan memenangkan kontes ini. Tetapi dengan tidak adanya Teuki noona apa aku bisa? Aissh..

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Segera aku berlari ke meja rias yang ada di ruangan ini. 'Gunting, staples, hairspray...AH!'

Sreeeet...klik klik klik..crash crash...

"Nomor 20 karya Jang Wooyoung"

'Ah sudah nomor 20' batinku. Segera aku mengingat nomorku sendiri...nomor 29 ya aku nomor 29, yang berarti 9 hitungan lagi. Aaah oh aaaah aku merutuki nasibku ini. 'Palli Lee Sungmin, apapun yang terjadi kau harus memenangkan kompetisi ini! Palli ! Palliwaaa !'

Aku meneruskan kerjaku dengan masih melompat-lompat panik. Aku sudah menata rambutku dan berterimakasihlah kau pada wajahmu Lee Sungmin, sungguh...imut, mirip seorang yeoja, lebih imut malah. Segera aku mencopot baju dengan style 'campus' yang kukenakan dan menggantinya dengan dress yang sudah banyak berubah karena kupotong-potong dan ku staples disana-sini agar muat dan cocok ditubuhku yang mungil. Baru aku sadari seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ah, sepatu. Kulihat kabawah dan kulihat hanya...sneakers. OMO !

"Nomor 29 karya Lee Sungmin !"

'ah micheoseoyooo!'

Sungmin POV end

.

.

.

.

"Nomor 29 karya Lee Sungmin !" seorang MC berseru memanggil satu per satu pesertanya. Disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dan berbagai kemegahan kontes busana ini.

"nomor 29 !" ulang sang MC. sebelum tepuk tangan itu berhenti keluarlah seorang namja mungil yang pasti semua orang mengira dia adalah seorang yeoja. Tampak di wajahnya senyum yang sangat imut ditambah mata kelincinya yang berbinar penuh keceriaan. Dress yang ia kenakan berwarna peach, warna pastel yang identik dengan kehangatan sekaligus keceriaan. Ia berjalan terus diatas catwalk sembari memamerkan hasil rancangannya.

"Waaaaa, sangat maniiiis."

"Dress itu sepertinya tidak dijahit, diapakan ya?"

"Designer baju itu sangan kreatif. Lihat betapa pasnya dress itu dipakai oleh seorang yang pendek tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan anggun, hangat dan ceria."

"Kyaaaa, kiyawaaaa!" terdengar para hadirin mengomentari namja/yeoja itu.

"OMO adakah yang menyadari, yeoja itu tidak memakai sepatu!" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berseru dengan keras sehingga banyak orang yang dapat mendengarnya. Seketika itu juga bisik-bisik tentang model tanpa sepatu itupun menyebar di kerumunan. Lee Sungmin yang kini telah berada di tengah-tengah catwalk merasakan aura yang sedikit berbeda dari waktu pertama dia keluar.

"Eh iya benar dia bertelanjang kaki. Padahal tubuhnya mungil. Sangat kontras dengan model lainnya yang tinggi-tinggi." Sungmin mendengar sedikit percakapan orang-orang yang menontonnya.

'Ah jadi mereka mempermasalahkan ini' batinnya. Diapun kembali dan berdiri berkumpul dengan para peserta lain. masih tetap diatas catwalk.

Seorang juri akhirnya angkat bicara "Hei kau, Sungmin-sshi, baju mu berbeda dengan gambar rancangan yang kau kumpulkan."

"E-eh , itu...anu..." jawab Sungmin terbata, matanya melebar. Dia terkejut dan bingung harus menjawab atau tidak.

"Dan lihat sekelilingmu. Apa kau tidak punya model yang lebih bagus?" lanjut juri tadi dan didukung oleh juri-juri lain yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

Sungmin menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Harus mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah para model lain. Ya, dia kelewat kecil dibandingkan model lain ditambah mereka memakai highheels. Model lainnya tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata juri itu.

Mendengar dan memandang juri, model lain serta penonton yang memperlakukannya seperti itu Sungmin merasa malu tapi sekaligus kesal, dia lalu tanpa sengaja memajukan bibirnya, menggembungkan pipinya dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya menandakan dia sangat kesal. Namun tanpa disangka tingkah namja kelinci ini terlihat sangat aegyo. Tawa semakin menggelegar diantara para model dan juga para hadirin.

Akhirnya juri memutuskan, "Tidak bisa jika tidak seperti rancangan yang kau kumpulkan dan kau tidak mempunyai model yang mencakup kriteria..."

oOo

.

.

.

.

"Haaaah…padahal aku ingin memenangkan kontes itu dan menyenangkan teman-teman. Uangnya juga akan kubelikan mesin jahit. Aku bisa membuat lebih banyak baju." Namja kelinci itu berbicara pada pasir di depannya. Sesekali dia mengayunkan ayunan yang sedang didudukinya.

"Teuki noona juga ingin menjadi designer, aku tidak bisa terus menerus memintanya menjadi modelku. Apa akan ada model impianku sendiri? Kalau memang ada, dia harus sempurna. Ya, sempurna." sedikit senyum merekah di wajahnya. Semilir angin meniup helaian poninya, seakan membelainya larut dalam lamunannya.

"Hei anak kelinci, tersesat ya?"

Sungmin POV

"Hei anak kelinci, tersesat ya?" suara siapa itu? Hangat dan lembut. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke wajahnya. Ah seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah putih yang sangaaaat tampan. Tubuhnya tegap dan proporsional. Omo! Perasaan apa ini? Benakku dipenuhi imajinasi yang datang bertubi-tubi. Rasanya seperti popcorn yang meledak-ledak. Dia seperti menarik keluar semua ideku. Didalam dadaku membuncah berbagai rancangan baju. Gaya western yang ngepunk! Jas velvet gothic! Tuxedo dengan scarf! Lalu! …. lalu! ….. ah banyak sekali !

"Anak kelinci kecil, kau sedang apa?" aku mendongakkan lagi kepalaku. Aku masih duduk di ayunan tadi tapi tanpa kusadari aku memegang pencil dan di pangkuanku scetchbookku terbuka dan tergambar berbagai rancangan baju. Aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku, memandangnya lalu memandang scetchbookku lalu kembali memandangnya. Mulutku menganga dan tampangku...entahlah.

"Hei, kelinci kecil, kau sedang apa?" namja itu bertanya lagi padaku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku gemas.

"Aniiii, aku bukan kelinciiiiii dan aku sudah besaaaaaar!" seketika itu aku berdiri dari ayunan.

"Omo, anak sd, sudah petang sekarang. Bukankah waktunya pulang?" namja itu sekarang mengacak-acak rambutku dan tersenyum manis.

"Aniii..aku-" kata-kataku terpotong.

"Nah itu dia !" seorang namja dengan pakaian preman tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Dia menunjuk namja di depanku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kemudian dua orang namja menyusul dibelakangnya. Mereka seperti geromolan preman.

"Aku pergi dulu kelinci kecil, jangan sampai tertangkap rubah jahat. Anyeoong" namja itu mengacak rambutku sekali dan langsung berlari pergi. Tiga namja tadi kembali mengejar namja tampan itu.

"A-Anyeong…" ucapku lirih walau mereka sudah pergi. Kutatap aksi kejar mengejar mereka hingga hilang di persimpangan jalan.

Kududukkan kembali tubuhku di ayunan yang sedari tadi berada di belakangku. Mataku menerawang kearah mereka hilang tetapi otakku masih bekerja mencerna kejadian barusan. Namja tampan itu benar-benar keren. Lama aku memikirkan namja itu. Postur tubuhnya, tinggi badan serta wajahnya, semuanya…..sempurna. Tiba-tiba terbersit suatu keinginan dalam hatiku. Aku melompat berdiri dari ayunanku tersenyum bahagia sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

"Akan kujadikan dia model impianku!" aku mengangguk dengan pasti.

Sungmin POV end

oOo

.

.

.

.

Malam hari itu Sungmin benar-benar merasa bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa menemukan model impiannya. Tapi dia segera merutuki kerja otaknya yang kelewat lemot. Dia lupa menanyakan apapun dari namja itu, bahkan nama pun tak tahu.

Sungmin duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya mengingat-ingat detail dari namja itu. Namja itu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancing dengan kaos putih didalamnya, celana panjang kain dan sepatu fantofel.

'chamkam, untuk apa seorang namja tampan seperti dia memakai celana kain dan sepatu fantofel. Bukankah lebih cocok memakai celana jeans dan sneakers? Sepertinya dia seorang pelajar.' batin Sungmin bingung.

'Ah aku mengingatnya. Lambang itu, lambang kecil di kaos putih namja itu. Itu adalah lambang sekolah Sinchon. Arasseo, aku pasti bisa menemukannya' Sungmin tersenyum senang sambil terus berkata-kata pada dirinya sendiri. Walau sebenarnya sedikit terbersit kekhawatiran dalam hatinya. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk pink miliknya, tersenyum puas dan segera terlelap.

oOo

.

.

.

.

Brakk

"Anyeonghaseo chingudeuuul!" sapa Sungmin dengan keras dan ceria. Berhasil mengagetkan hampir separuh isi kelas.

"A-Anyeong Minnie-ah !" Seorang namja tersenyum kaget sambil memegang dadanya. "Kau mengagetkanku."

"Hehehe mianhe Hyukie. Aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian dengan ceria" Sungmin tersenyum memamerkan gigi putih rapinya.

"Minnie-ah !" seorang yeoja cantik mendekat kearah Sungmin. "Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Aku benar-benar sakit perut kemarin, rasanya seperti mau mati" Dengan wajah menyesal ditariknya tangan Sungmin lalu digenggamnya.

"Gwenchana Teuki noona, aku sepertinya malah ingin berterimakasih padamu." Yeoja itu memiringkan kapalanya, bingung. "Karena kau, aku jadi bertemu dengan model impianku!" seru Sungmin bahagia. "Gomawoyo noona."

"Aah, jadi itu alasannya mengapa kau datang dengan begitu semangatnya Minnie-ah?" namja yang bergelayut di lengan Hyukie itu menggoda Sungmin. "Apa dia tampan Minnie-ah? Ayo kenalkan padaku." segera saja dia terjatuh dari posisinya karena eunhyuk menarik lengan yang digelayuti Donghae. Lalu eunhyuk membelakangi Donghae dengan tangan telipat didadanya.

"Mianhe Hyukie maksudku bukan…..aish Hyukie ! chamkamanyo, Hyukie!" Donghae mengejar eunhyuk, namjachingunya, yang telah beranjak dari bangkunya dengan raut kesal.

Seisi kelas tertawa mendengar perkelahian couple termesra sekaligus terhiperaktif di kelas ini. Kecuali seorang namja yang duduk di bangku belakang. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah namja manis yang sedaritadi masih berdiri menyaksikan perkelahian HaeHyuk couple. Namja kelinci itu sadar seperti ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

'Siwon-sshi, sepertinya tadi dia duduk di bangku itu. Kemana dia pergi?' batin Sungmin dalam hati. Matanya menjelajah mengelilingi seluruh kelas, mencari keberadaan namja yang baru tiga minggu dikenalnya.

Choi Siwon adalah siswa pindahan di kelas ini. Lee Sungmin, Park Leeteuk , Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung , Henry Lau dan Zhoumi adalah siswa kelas busana tingkat 2 Sinchon high school. Seperti pernah mendengar nama sekolah ini kan? Ne, ini adalah sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah namja impian Sungmin. Sinchon high school dibagi menjadi dua bagian siswa kelas regular dan siswa kelas busana. Sebenarnya kelas busana itu hanya tambahan kelas karena pendiri Sinchon high school tergila-gila dengan mode. Sedangkan kelas regular Sinchon high school adalah yang terbaik di kota ini.

"Ah aku lupa memberitahukan kalian bahwa hari ini ada pertemuan sekolah yang hanya setahun sekali itu." Teuki noona sebagai ketu kelas memberikan pengumuman itu di depan kelas. Apa kalian bertanya dimana guru-guru kelas busana? Jawabannya, mereka hanya mempunyai satu guru pendamping yang siap ditanyai dan diajak berbagi ide rancangan. Key songsaenim namanya. Urusan lainnya, siswa kelas busana diberi kebebasan sebebas-bebasnya untuk berkarya dan bersekolah termasuk busana yang dikenakan ke sekolah.

"Berarti kita akan bertemu dengan siswa kelas regular dong?" tanya Yesung seketika, membuat anak-anak lain ikut bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Omo, daebak! Kelas regular di seberang pagar besar itu. Semua siswanya memiliki nilai rata-rata 97 an IQ diatas 300. Lulusannya paling banyak diterima di universitas ternama." terang Wookie berapi-api. "1500 siswa itu diasramakan dan menjalani disiplin ketat ala tentara."

"Kudengar mereka makan ikan terus biar otaknya encer." sambung Hyukie sekenanya. Ternyata pertengkaran HaeHyuk couple sudah mereda.

"Setiap kelas ada AC dan pemanasnya. Gak seperti kelas kita, bobrok. Fasilitas yang lainnya juga yang terbaru. Setiap anak diberi satu laptop, padahal mereka 1500 orang. Kita yang ber-8 eh 9 hanya satu mesin jahit" Henry ikut-ikutan membicarakan kelas regular yang memang sangat kontras dibanding kelas busana.

'Padahal masih satu sekolah' batin semua anak di kelas busana. Hening.

"Hiii, seperti apa ya bentuk anak kelas regular. Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Kali ini Zhoumi buka suara.

"Kabarnya sekarang ada jenius bersaudara yang menyeramkan" Donghae si playboy tentu tahu gosip-gosip yang sedang in saat ini.

"Ya ! Kita kelas busana memang bodoh, tapi jangan kalah dengan kelas regular yang seragamnya culun-culun. Ayo bersemangatlah anak-anak!" komando Teuki noona seperti membakar semangat kelas busana.

Kelas busana seketika gaduh. "Ayoo, FIGHTIIING!"

'Kesempatan bagus, jangan sia-siakan Lee Sungmin' pikir Sungmin senang ditepisnya perasaan khawatir yang sedikit menggerayangi hatinya. Senyum mengembang manis di wajahnya. Mata kelincinya menatap penuh harap. Bahagia rasanya sebentar lagi bisa bertemu dengan model impiannya. Lagi-lagi seorang Choi Siwon hanya menatap namja kelinci itu. Tatapannya tidak dapat didefinisikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Sebentar lagi Lee Sungmin, sebentar lagi. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahku.

"Waeyo Minnie, masih memikirkan namja modelmu?" Wookie memandang Sungmin jahil. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memamerkan gigiku, sepertinya jawaban yang cukup. "Aiish, arasseo arasseo Minnie-ah" Wookie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera beranjak pergi.

Kami ber-9 akhirnya menuju gedung pertemuan. Sesampainya disana langsung disambut dengan barisan rapi siswa kelas reguler menuju pintu utama gedung.

"Omo, daebak ! Daebak ! Waaa jinjayooo !" HaeHyuk couple berteriak-teriak kegirangan melihat kehebatan siswa reguler.

Aku melompat-lompat agar bisa mencari sosok modelku. Ah, salahkan tubuh pendekku. Susah sekali menemukan seseorang di tengah 1500 anak dengan pakaian yang sama. Tak boleh menyerah, ayo Lee Sungmin, temukan dia, temukan dia…

Loh, kenapa ini? Tubuhku seperti bertambah tinggi, tidak mungkin. Aku menoleh ke arah seorang namja di sebelahku. Choi Siwon? A-Ah dia menggendongku.

"Gwenchana Siwon-sshi, aku bisa sendiri" aku tersenyum malu. Benar-benar badanku yang kecil pendek ini seperti bukan beban berat di tangannya. Aku masih memandangnya, tetapi dia tak balas memandangku. Hanya memanang ke depan ke arah barisan, datar. Dan aku masih saja di gendongannya, lumayanlah aku jadi tidak harus capek-capek melompat.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali mencari. Tak berapa lama aku menemukannya. Ya! Aku menemukannya, benar-benar namja itu. KYAAAA! Bahagia sekali rasanya melihat namja tinggi itu, ketampanannya sungguh memukau.

Keunde chamkamanyo, siapa itu dibelakangnya? MWO? A-A-Andwee, tidak mungkin. Apa aku salah lihat? Mwo? Tidak. Ini begitu nyata. Namja itu, namja itu….…mereka…kembar?

oOo

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Waaah kelar juga fanfic pertamaku. Eh belom kelar juga kan masih kontinyu. Hehehe #plakk

Mian readers kalo banyak typo sana-sini dan salah pake kata-kata. Maklum amatir. Banghet pake Hak hehehe #plakk #plakk

Yaudah, saya tunggu review, saran dan kritiknya yaaa. Mohon bantuannya. Saya butuh banget saran biar bisa introspeksi di ff pertama saya ini.

Gamsahamnidaaaa !

Anyeooong ! *bungkuin badan 100 derajat*

Aduuuh mian ya chingudeul yang udah review, author beneran lupa deh mau nulis di disclaimer kalo cerita di ff ini banyakan nyomot di komik Harajuku Bambina. Habisan author ngebet banget pingin cepet-cepet publish ini FF.

Walaupun banyakan nyomot beberapa cerita ada yang keluar dari otak author sendiri looh. Buat chapter 2 nanti author usahain pake ide author sendiri. Habisnya pasti aja pas author udah ada ide bagus, eh terus bingung gimana mau nulisnya jadi cerita. Gara-gara kemampuan nulis author yang beneran pas-pasan ini. Jadi buat permulaan akhirnya author nyomot cerita kesukaan author trus dibuat belajar deh sama author hehehe. Mian readers, mian chingudeul, author sempet lupa nulis ini hehehe *bungkuin badan berkali-kali*


	2. Chapter 2

Apapun yang terjadi aku harus menjadikannya modelku.

Hanya dia yang bisa membuat benakku dipenuhi berbagai imajinasi

Hanya dia..

Ya, hanya dia..

* * *

><p>Sinchon Fashion Street<p>

My first fanfic

Warning : some genderswitch, yaoi.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : all of the character belongs to God, themselves, parents and SM.

Story by : Imai Yasue 'Harajuku Bambina' and a lil' me.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 2-<p>

Siapa itu dibelakangnya? MWO? A-A-Andwee, tidak mungkin. Apa aku salah lihat? Mwo? Tidak. Ini begitu nyata. Namja itu, namja itu….…mereka…kembar?

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kedua namja itu. Mereka sungguh mirip. Dari jarak sejauh ini aku tidak bisa menemukan perbedaannya. Yang mana namja yang aku temui kemarin? Aish merepotkan!

Ah! Dia melihatku ! Pandangan mata kami saling bertemu. Aku menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku. Tapi kenapa wajahnya datar seperti tak mengenalku? Dan dengan cepat pula ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Ah mungkin bukan itu namja kemarin, mungkin itu saudara kembarnya. Tetapi namja itu sungguh mirip dengan namja yang kemarin. Aku jadi ragu apa benar tadi dia melihatku. Ah bisa gila aku lama-lama begini.

Hup !

"E-Eh, gomawo Siwon-sshi, aku pasti berat ya? Dan tanganmu pasti pegal sekarang? Mianhe. Seharusnya tadi kau tidak usah menggendongku." Siwon telah menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaanku dia langsung berlalu meninggalkanku. Tanpa menoleh padaku pula. Sebenarnya kenapa sih namja itu?

Kembali aku teringat pada namja kembar itu. Kubalikkan badanku untuk mencarinya, tapi naas…aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dengan tinggi badanku ini. Kerumunan siswa dengan seragam yang sama, hitam-hitam. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan mereka?

Sungmin's POV end

.

.

.

Sampai acara berakhir Sungmin masih tetap belum menemukan kembali namja kembar itu. Seluruh siswa reguler telah kembali ke gedung sekolah mereka, sedangkan kelas busana kembali ke kandang mereka. Pintu-pintu besar yang memisahkan gedung sekolah dan gedung pertemuan telah ditutup. Sungmin tentu tidak bisa melewatinya begitu saja, karena penjagaan yang ketat pula pastinya.

Sungmin memutar otaknya untuk menemukan cara agar dapat bertemu lagi dengan namja kembar itu. Yang ada didalam kepalanya sekarang hanya namja itu. Otak Sungmin memang bukan tergolong encer, tapi cukuplah untuk menemukan sebuah pintu di tempat yang lumayan tersembunyi dari pandangan para penjaga keamanan. Ternyata dia menemukan pintu untuk tukang kebun dan petugas kebersihan berlalu lalang.

Segera saja Sungmin mendekati pintu itu lewat balik semak-semak. Setelah tadi ia sempat merutuki tinggi tubuhnya yang minim sekarang ia malah berterimakasih karena memudahkannya untuk bersembunyi. 'ah apa maunya anak ini' batin author hehehe :B

Ternyata pintu itu membawanya ke taman besar di belakang sekolah yang terlihat sangat terawat. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati, seakan tidak ingin melukai rumput yang tumbuh subur di taman itu. Sampainya di gedung belakang sekolah Sungmin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari design gedung itu. Sungguh megah dan artistik. Tak ada seorangpun di daerah ini, mungkin semua siswanya sedang di dalam, karena memang ini sedang jam sekolah. Sungmin mengedarkan kedua mata kelincinya yang membulat sempurna keseluruh bagian belakang sekolah ini. Mulutnya tak berhenti menganga membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang sangat imut, sambil terus berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong besar.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya dan berputar-putar melihat keindahan sekelilingnya. Sungmin melewati toilet sekolah itu, yang pintunya saja artistik.

"Omo ! Neomu kiyawaaaaaa !"

Gyuuuutt

.

.

.

.

Sungmin 's POV

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Tiba-tiba tubuhku seperti sedikit terangkat dan pandanganku gelap. Hangat. Suara itu, aku seperti mengenalnya. Tubuhku diguncangkannya ke kanan kiri. Lalu, diturunkannya lagi aku. Jadi, tadi aku berada di pelukan orang ini?

O-Orang ini….orang ini…NAMJA INI ! Aku menghempaskan tubuhku kebelakang sampai aku terjatuh dengan pantat lebih dulu. Masih memandangnya tak percaya. Tapi kelakuannya? Seperti yeoja...

"AAAAAH KAU BENCONG !" aku berteriak.

Namja di depanku membelalakan matanya, tampangnya mengerikan. Oh tidak, bencong ini mengerikan. Padahal wajahnya sungguh tampan, persis namja kemarin yang kutemui. Pasti namja ini kembarannya, ya pasti kembarannya. Tidak mungkin namja ini yang kutemui kemarin.

"Yak! Anak kelinci, siapa yang bencong? Aku ini yeoja tuleeeeeen!"

Apa? Yeoja? Jelas-jelas dia memakai seragam namja, memakai celana dan jas hitam. Rambutnya pendek dan…dadanya rata. Aku tidak bisa mengidentifikasikannya sebagai yeoja. Aku makin beringsut mudur ketakutan. Pasti dia benar bencong. Oh sungguh mengerikan.

"Hei kau masih tidak percaya aku yeoja?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Lihat seragammu dan celanamu juga rambut pendekmu. Kau pasti bencong. Kelakuanmu saja seperti yeoja."

"Kau anak kecil, jangan sebut aku bencong"

"Lalu apa? Kau beneran bencong."

"Aish anak kecil menyebalkan, kipikir kau imut tadi. Ternyata kau menyakitiku"

"Aku juga bukan anak kecil, aku ini sudah besar, dasar bencong"

"Aisha jaga bicaramu atau a-"

"Eh, kau anak yang kemarin kan? Murid sini juga ternyata, kukira anak sd. Kusapa kau di taman kemarin, tapi kau malah menggambar baju." Namja itu mendekat dan menempatkan dirinya disamping saudara kembarnya. "dan ngomong-ngomong dia ini benar yeoja."

Melihat mereka dengan jarak sedekt ini membuat perasaan itu datang lagi. Imajinasiku datang lagi, tapi kali ini rancangan baju couple. Ah banyak sekali !

"aku mohon kalian jadilah modelku !"

Sungmin's POV end

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau mengenal kelinci nakal ini?"

"Tidak, atau belum mungkin. Aku beri bertemu dengannya sekali kemarin di taman. Sepertinya dia tersesat dan tampangnya sungguh imut."

"A-Aku mohon, jadilah modelku. Akan kubuatkan kalian baju yang indah." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya, memohon.

"Kau membawa masalah Kyu."

"Maaf, tapi waktu kami hanya digunakan untuk belajar. Lagi pula untuk apa kami membantu orang asing?" namja yang dipanggil Kyu ini melontarkan pernyataan pedas untuk Sungmin.

"Tapi kalian adalah model impianku." Sungmin semakin memohon.

"Kau tau apa tentang kami sampai menyebut kami model impianmu?" tanya saudara kembar Kyu itu tak kalah pedasnya. "Membedakan kami saja tidak bisa."

"Ugh…." Wajah Sungmin memucat. "A-Aku memang belum tau apa-apa tentang kalian. Tapi aku jadi bersemangat dan berlimpah ide jika melihat kalian. Pertamakalia aku melihat kalian aku langsung ingin menjadikan kalian model impianku. Jadi, aku mohon ja-"

"Minnie-ah! Kami daritadi mencarimu !" Hyukie berseru dari kejauhan. Segerombolan siswa kelas busana menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kajja, kita pergi dari sini. Kau ceritakan impianmu kepada cyborg gila belajar ini sampai lelah pun mereka tidak akan mau." Teuki noona melempar deathglarenya kearah saudara kembar itu. Mereka tak bergeing sedikitpun.

"Yak! Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada anak kelas busana yang bodoh itu di gedung sekolah kita?"

"Kalau mereka mencemari kita dengan otak bodohnya bisa gawat!"

"Kenapa mereka mendekati Cho bersaudara? Yak! Menjauhlah kalian!"

Gerombolan besar siswa regular menyerbu Sungmin dan teman-temannya.

"Tanpa disuruh kami akan pergi! Kami gak mau tertular selera buruk kalian!"

"Dasar manusia-manusia culun!"

"Kalian kelas busana memang bodoh. Omongan saja gak cerdas"

"Aish kajja Minnie!"

oOo

.

.

.

.

Pikiran Sungmin sedang kalut, rencananya gagal total. "Sudahlah Minnie…dia ganteng sih, tapi jahat. Lupakan saja dia dan cari model yang lebih baik" Hyukie menasehati Sungmin.

"Yak Hyukie siapa yang kau bilang ganteng? Apa ada yang lebih ganteng dari aku Hyuk?" Donghae memulai perkelahian HaeHyuk couple siang itu.

"Tenanglah Minnie, kelas regular memang begitu. Mereka menyebalkan." Wookie menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin pelan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Sungmin hanya melamun sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat, apapu yang terjadi dia harus menjadikan Cho bersaudara itu modelnya. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa kau tak punya model yang lebih bagus lagi?"

DEG!

Suara Siwon berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Tapi Siwon langsung berlalu begitu saja, padahal itu adalah pertama kalinya Siwon berbicara langsung pada Sungmin. Begitu sibuknya Sungmin dengan pikirannya tentang namja itu hingga tak begitu dihiraukannya perkataan Siwon.

'Eung..? Apa mungkin?'

oOo

.

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

'Sudah kuduga. Kemarin juga bertemu jam segini' aku bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak di taman yang sama seperti waktu dia bertemu namja itu. Aku berencana untuk membututi Cho bersaudara itu, agar memperoleh informasi selengkapnya tentang mereka

'Hei mau kemana mereka?'

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Cho bersaudara itu menuju tempat yang tersembunyi, dari luar terlihat seperti rumah ahli budaya. Banyak ukiran-ukiran etnis di pitunya.

'Ng? Tempat apa ini? Sepertinya aku harus masuk juga.'

Kriett

Mwo? Sepi, gelap.' agak jauh didepan terdapat pintu besar dan terdengar seperti ada musik menghentak.

'Mungkin mereka pergi kesitu'

Aku pun membuka pintu besar itu dengan susah payah. 'Waaaaa, ini club! Banyak orang berpenampilan modis. Keren sekali disini.'

Walau berada diantara orang-orang yang berpenampilan modis Cho bersaudara itu tetap terlihat paling menonjol. Mereka terlihat paling bersinar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam.

"Kyaaaa jjaaaaaang !" kataku bersemangat. Aku baru pertama kali ke tempat seperti ini.

"Adik kecil pergi melihat Cho bersaudara juga?" seorang bartender menyapaku. "Sini kutraktir susu, kau ini imut sekali."

Aku mendekat kearah bartender itu. "Mereka keren sekali ahjushi. Apa mereka sering kesini?" Aku mengambil susu yang ditawarkan ahjusi itu.

"Hahaha, hampir semua yang datang kesini berharap bertemu mereka. Biasanya mereka kesini kalau sedang suntuk sekolah."

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku berlari mendekat kearah Cho bersaudara yang sedang berdansa.

"Kumohon! Jadilah modelku! Aku benar-benar akan membuatkan baju yang keren untuk kalian!"

Cho bersaudara itu memandangku kaget. Namun seketika..

"Tidak mau. Kau menyusahkan saja" salah satu saudara itu berbicara dengan nada jengkel.

"Apa kau tak dengar apa kata kami kemarin?" saudara satunya menambahkan dengan pedas.

"Kami ga ada waktu untuk menjadi modelmu. Atau, kau sudah bisa membedakan kami?"

DEG !

Benar juga, aku tidak bisa membedakan mereka. Yang mana namja yang mana yeoja? Saat itu aku bisa membedakan mereka karena salah satunya bertingkah seperti yeoja. Tapi sekarang kedua bertingkah angkuh. Namja, kedua orang ini sama-sama namja dimataku.

"Bukannya ini sudah malam adik kecil? Saatnya pulang bukan?"

"kita ini seumuraaaan!" aku mulai naik pitam. Tiba-tiba terbersit ide iseng di otakku.

"Hei kalian dengar. Akan kubeberkan semua jika kalian menolakku." Kusuguhkan senyum kemenanganku. "kalian tidak seharusnya disini kan? Siswa kelas regular harus selalu ada di sekolah selama 24 jam. Kalian kan dikarantina? hehehehehe"

Salah satu kembar itu menjitak kepalaku dan membekap mulutku. Sentuhannya seperti yeoja. Berarti yang satu itu yang namja. Aku segera melepas bekapannya.

"Dan kau." Aku menunjuk namja itu. "Waktu itu, kau berkelahi kan? Aku lihat beberapa namja preman itu mengejarmu. Pasti kau membuat masalah. Yak mmbmbbh…" si yeoja mulai membekap mulutku lagi.

Ransel yang kubawa terjatuh dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya. Scetchbookku dan kertas-kertas rancanganku jatuh berserakan.

Namja itu memungut beberapa lembar dan melihat gambarnya.

"Hmmm, arasseo. Kami bersedia."

"Kyu ! Andweeee!"

"Mwo? Yang benar? Kyaaaaaaaaa! Senangnya, akhirnya aku mendapatkan model impianku !" aku melompat-lompat senang.

"Tapi, buatkan kami baju yang akan kami sukai. Kuberi kau waktu….3 hari"

"Mwo? 3 hari?" 'membuat baju hanya dengan waktu 3 hari untuk dua orang yang bahkan gak bisa kubedakan, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Tidak mungkin ya? Kalau begitu pulang sajalah."

"Ani, aku bisa membuatnya. Jangan remehkan aku! Tunggu saja dalam waktu 3 hari akan kubuat baju yang pasti kalian suka!" hatiku sekarang tidak menentu. Dipenuhi rasa senang, tertantang dan khawatir. Tapi aku menikmatinya. Sepertinya bakal terasa seru dan menyenangkan. Aku harus bisa! "Kalian pasti akan menjadi modelku!"

.

.

.

Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan mereka. Wajahnya, tubuhnya bahkan suaranya pun mirip. Mereka juga selalu memakain baju yang sama.

"O ya, kenalkan dulu. Aku Cho Heechul, perempuan lho."

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun adik kembarnya."

"Aku Lee Sungmin, tingkat 2 di kelas busana. Cita-citaku menjadi perancang dan membuat banyak baju bagus !"

oOo

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

saaaaah, chap 2 nya udah ada nih buat yang nungguin hehe, mian ya readers kalo ngebosenin tau aneh. kalo emang iya ngebosenin atau aneh bilang ke author yaaa :)

buat balesan reviewnya :

**Syinichii **: hehe gomawo chingu. apdetnya gabisa secepat kilat nih, mianhe :B tapi ini udah apdet kan. ditunggu reviewnya lagi chinguuuu :)

**schmetterlingvh** : salam kenal juga chingu. iya nih mianhe kemaren sempet lupa mau nulis di disclaimernya. tapi sekarang udah author edit hehehe, suka sama harajuku bambina juga ya chingu? kalo author suka banget. gomawo reviewnya, ditunggu lagi loo review selanjutnya :)

**Yukihime-sama : **ne chingu. ff ini emang autor ambil dari komik harajuku bambina karya IMAI Yosue. soalnya author suka banget sama komiknya. gomawo reviewnya chinguuuu :) review lagi yaaaa

**Unykyuminmin : **ada satu lagi tuh yang jadi yeoja chingu. sama-sama namja cantik kan? iya kah Siwon cemburu? hehehe gomawo reviewnya chinguuuu :) ayoo review lagiii :)

**rain : **judulnya harajuku bambina chingu. ini chap selanjutnya. mianhe kalo ngebosenin. gomawo reviewnya chinguuuu :) review chap ini juga ya?

**Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte : **itu yang kembar. itu yang kembar. hehehehe Cho bersaudara yang kembar :B gomawo chingu udah review, review lagi ya? hehehe

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever : **okeeeee ! hehehe makasih reviewnya chingu. gimana ini lanjutannya? bagus ga?

**YuyaLoveSungmin **: gemelli apaan ya chingu? hehehe ini udah lanjut looh. gomawo reviewnya chingu !

**No name** : ini lanjutannya chingu. kelamaan ga ya? mianheee. gomawo reviewnya chinguuuu

**kiannielf** : halo ana. wah gomawo ya, author ga sadar kalo typonya parah banget hehehe makasih udah diingetin. santai aja chingu, author malah seneng ada yang ngritik ff author. na do jeongmal gomawoyo chinguuu ! review lagi ya chapter ini?

tunggu chap selanjutnya ya chinguuuuu ! anyeooong !


	3. Chapter 3

Juga karena mereka model impianku.

Mereka memberi banyak inspirasi dan ide merancang busana. 

* * *

><p>Sinchon Fashion Street<p>

My first fanfic

Warning : some genderswitch, yaoi.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : all of the character belongs to God, themselves, parents and SM.

Story by : Imai Yasue 'Harajuku Bambina' and a lil' me.

* * *

><p><p>

-Chapter 3- 

"Aku Lee Sungmin, tingkat 2 di kelas busana. Cita-citaku menjadi perancang dan membuat banyak baju bagus !"

.

.

.

"Memangnya ada yang tanya?" Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

"Beneran dia seumuran? Lebih mirip anak sd." Heechul gak kalah sweatdrop."Eh kecil, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu butuh model?" Kali ini Heechul bertanya dengan serius.

"Aku ingin menang kontes, untuk balas dendam! Dan juga karena kalian memberiku banyak inspirasi." Sungmin benar-benar bertekad menjadikan mereka modelnya.

"hmm arasseo."

"Kami ke disko dulu ya. Setiap 10 menit nanti kami kembali kesini." Kyuhyun dan Heechul beranjak pergi dari bar. "Coba kau tebak siapa kami." Mereka tak lupa memamerkan seringai mematikan mereka.

'Jjang ! jika aku berhasil membedakan mereka malam ini, aku bisa segera membuatkan mereka baju.'

10 menit kemudian

.

.

.

.

'Loh, loh, ng?'

"Yang kanan Heechul" tebak Sungmin sedikit asal.

"Salah"

Lalu mereka kembali ke lantai disko.

.

10 menit kemudian

"Yang kanan Kyuhyun" Sungmin benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Buuuuuuu!"

"Aiish !"

Mereka balik lagi.

.

10 menit kemudian lagi.

'Aiiish, salah terus padahal cuma ada 2 kemungkinan. Kali ini ikuti kata hati saja!'

"Yang kiri Kyuhyun!"

.

.

"Salah!" jawab mereka berdua serempak

"Kalian mempermainkanku ya? Siapa yang tau kalian tidak berbohong?" Sungmin mulai tidak sabar.

"Hei kau saja yang bodoh!" Heechul tak terima dibentak Sungmin. "Tak bisa membedakan kami dengan benar!"

"Sudahlah Hee, teman sekelas kita saja sampai sekarang gak bisa membedakan." Kyuhyun yang lebih tenang mengingatkan kakaknya. "Apalagi dia yang baru kenal."

"Orang-orang ga peduli ya aku ini Heechul atau Kyuhyun?" Heechul sekarang tampak murung. Suasana hatinya memang cepat berubah.

"Ah mianhe Heechul-shi." Sungmin tidak enak hati. "Aku secepatnya akan bisa membedakan kalian, tunggu sebentar lagi." Sambil menepuk bahu Heechul berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ayo Hee kita pulang. Tidak bebas ada anak kecil ini." Kyuhyun mengambil jaket dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Harus kukatakan berapa kali?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Omo, kau ingin membunuhku ya? Kau imut sekali!" Heechul mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin. "Sudah waktunya tidur kan? Kajja."

.

.

.

.

"Kau lelet ya jalannya." Heechul mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah jauh didepan mereka.

"Hei itu karena langkahmu besar-besar tau." Sungmin berusaha cepat dengan sedikit berlari.

Tiba-tiba dari arah gang di depan mereka terdengar seorang yeoja berteriak. Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka mendekati gang itu.

"Hei, main yuk." Seorang namja membujuk seorang yeoja. Ia memcengkram lengan yeoja itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku !"

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan." Ternyata ada dua namja. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengganggu yeoja itu.

"Yak! Stop. Dia gak mau ikut kalian !"

"Heechul!" seru Sungmin, tiba-tiba Heechul sudah berada di dalam gang.

"Ah, Heechul. Lagi-lagi, menyusahkan saja." Kyuhyun seperti berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Yak! Siapa kau?" namja tadi mulai mendekati Heechul.

"Eh, lagi-lagi?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan Heechul.

Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada Sungmin. "Aku tau dia gak bisa diam meliahat orang lain kesusahan, tapi.."

"Yak! Siapa yang bencong!" terdengar suara Heechul berteriak.

BUGH ! BAK BUK BAK BUK!

"Mulai deh, cepat sekali dia main tangan." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Heechul.

"Ayo kemari!" terlihat sekarang Heechul berlari kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan kedua orang namja mengejar di belakangnya. "Kyu, tolong ya hehehehe"

BAGH BUK BUAGH !

"Kajja Minnie, dia yang bertugas menyelesaikannya." Heechul melayangkan deathwink-nya kearah Sungmin dan segera menarik tangan Sungmin agar mengikutinya pergi.

Sampai di kedai es krim tak jauh dari tempat tadi, Heechul dan Sungmin memesan dua cup es krim strawberry.

"Kamu suka es krim strawberry juga ya Heechul-shi?"

"Eung." Heechul sedang asik memakan es krimnya. "Eh, panggil aku Hee saja."

"Arasseo mm… Hee." Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kedai es krim. "Aish kau ini Hee selalu merepotkan."

"Apa sudah beres? Kau ada yang terluka?" tanya Heechul sekenanya sambil tetap memakanes krimnya.

"Bagaimana kedua namja itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah gang tadi. Terlihat kedua namja itu masih berusaha untuk berdiri setelah dipukuli Kyuhyun.

"Ah" Sungmin mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Kau kuat sekali Kyuhyun-shi. Waktu itu, apa keadaannya seperti ini juga?"

"Iya hahaha, benar-benar merepotkan." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Heechul yang masih saja sibuk dengan es krimnya. "Kalian malam-malam begini makan es krim? Aku tak dibelikan juga?"

"Aku selesai!" Heechul melompat berdiri dari kursinya. "Kajja kita pulang Kyu, Minnie!" dia beranjak pergi dari kedai itu.

"Aiish, benar-benar menyebalkan anak itu." Kyuhyun mulai mengikuti Heechul.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga samapi di rumah Sungmin.

"Ah diantar sampai rumah. Gamsahamnida Hee, gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-shi." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis sekali.

"Cheonmanyeo Minnie." Heechul mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Yak sejak kapan kalian memanggil dengan sebutan itu?" Kyuhyun mulai menyadarinya.

"Sejak di kedai tadi. Kajja." Heechul segara berbalik pergi.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun kalau begitu." Kyuhyun berjalan mundur meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia dengan senyum manisnya. "Ah dan tolong rahasiakan pertemuan kita di club, ara?"

"Arasseo, gamsahamnida mm.. Kyu !"

"Anyeooooong!" dari kejauhan terdengr suara Heechul, dia melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan segera berlari mengejar kakaknya.

oOo

Sungmin's POV

Mereka mengantarku sampai rumah. Aku gak menyangka, mulut mereka pedas, sok, jenius dan disegani teman-temannya. Tapi mereka suka keluar malam-malam. Terkesan dingin, tapi gak tahan melihat orang kesusahan. Mereka jahat…tapi baik hati.

Besok malam aku sudah harus bisa membedakan mereka!

.

.

.

Ke esokan sore harinya di klab

"Hei kecil, kau yang kemarin kemari kan? Kenapa kesini sore-sore?" tanya bartender yang kemarin mentraktirku. "Club saja belum buka."

"Ah ahjushi, benar, aku yang kemarin." Aku mendekat ke arah bar dan duduk di kursinya. "Aku menunggu Cho bersaudara itu. Aku harus membuatkan mereka baju yang akan mereka sukai dalam waktu 3 hari dari sekarang. Tapi sampai detik ini aku belum bisa membedakan mereka."

"Begitu rupanya." bartender itu duduk di seberangku sambil menyerahkan segelas susu. Ahjushi itu telihat sangat ramah dan bai hati. "Panggil aku Shindong ahjushi dan aku harus panggil kau siapa?"

"Ne Shindong ahjushi, Sungmin imnida."

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa kamu ingin membuat baju?"

"Eh?" aku menengok ke wajah Shindong ahjushi, dia hanya tersenyum. "Aku ini kecil, karena gak ada baju yang pas ditubuhku aku jadi bikin sendiri. Kalau pakai baju yang pas dan cocok rasanya aku bahagia sekali. Aku juga ingin orang lain merasakannya." terangku menggebu-gebu.

"Aku sependapat dengamu. Baju dapat mengubah perasaan dan diri orang yang memakainnya." Shindong ahjushi tersenyum ramah. "karena baju secara langsung menyentuh kelima indera manusia."

Eh, lima indera manusia?

"Sungmin-ah, sosok asli kedua orang itu tak akan terlihat kalau hanya dengan mata yang terbuka." lanjutnya. "Kau harus mempertajam kelima inderamu untuk bisa membedakan mereka."

Tidak hanya dengan mata ya?

"Kamu sudah disini?" Heechul yang baru masuk ke dalam club segera menghampiriku. "Sudah tidak sabar menemui kami ya?"

Mereka datang. Aku harus mempraktekan perkataan Shindong ahjushi. Menggunakan kelima indra untuk membedakan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Ah!

"Annyeong Hee ! Annyeong Kyu!"

"Eh!" Hee dan Kyu sangat terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana kau tau?" Kyuhyun tak percaya aku bisa membedakan mereka.

"Oh jadi begitu ya? Hihihihi baiklah aku mengerti sekarang." Aku segera mengambil tasku dan meloncat berdiri. "Aku ada urusan penting, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!"

Kutatap mereka. Raut terkejut masih bertengger di wajah mereka. Hihi sungguh lucu melihat mereka seperti itu. Aku berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Chamkaman, coba sekali lagi ! Mungkin saja tadi hanya kebetulan." Kyuhyun masih tak percaya. Mereka sudah berpindah tempat.

"Mungkin ya Kyu?" aku tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin membuka mulutnya.

"K-kau, akhirnya berhasil. Chukae." Heechul berhasilsembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Gomawo Hee." Aku menoleh ke arah Shindong ahjushi yang sedari tadi memperkatikan kami. "Gamsahamnida Shindong ahjushi. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Kyuhyun dan Heechul menoleh ke arah Shindong ahjushi bersamaan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!"

Jadi benar begitu. Arasseo saatnya membuat baju !

"Apa maksudnya Dongie ahjushi?" dari jauh kudengar Heechul bertanya.

"Ah aku sedang sibuk." Kulihat Shindong ahjushi mengedipkan matanya padaku saat pandangan kami bertemu.

"Shindong ahjushi!"

Sungmin's POV end

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini hari ketiga ya? Minnie ga datang?" Heechul bertanya kepada Shindong ahjushi di clubnya.

"Aku belum lihat dia hari ini."

"Gagal bikin bajunya mungkin, lalu melarikan diri. Waktu itu hanya kebetulan saja mengenali kita." Kyuhyun memasang wajah serius.

"Tapi dia hebat, mengenali kita dengan sekali tatapan."

BRAK !

"Mi…Mianhee ! A..aku hosh hosh hosh..aku lama ya?" Sungmin masuk ke dalam club dengan serampangan karena membawa sebuah tas besar. Besarnya melebihi tubuh kecil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya dan membantu membawakan tas itu. "Gwenchana Sungmin? Mukamu kacau begitu?"

"Gwenchana Kyu" Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum manisnya dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan. Kaget.

"Hee bajunya sudah jadi loh. Kau mau lihat?"

"Ne, sebaiknya kita ke VIP room. Boleh kan Dongie ahjushi?" Heechul memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Hahaha ne, pakailah semau kalian." Shindong ahjushi memberikan kunci ruang VIP kepada Heechul.

Drapp drapp drapp

"Kalian tunggu diluar sebentar ya. Aku akan menyiapkan bajunya." Sungmin memasuki VIP room dan menutupnya kembali.

"Dia bisa mengenalia kita Hee." Kyuhyun mulai khawatir. "Bagaimana ini Hee? Aku malas direpotkan dengan urusan model ini."

"Yak pabboya Cho Kyuhyun. Kita berjanji akan setuju menjadi modelnya jika kita suka dengan bajunya." jawab Heechul dengan wajah serius, namun seringai indah keluar di wajahnya. "Asal kita gak bilang 'suka' kita gak akan jadi modelnya. Aku juga malas direpotkan. . Walaupun suka jangan bilang 'ingin pakai'. Ara?"

"Arasseo, kau ini ternyata jahat sekali."

"YA silahkan masuk! Selamat datang di pergelaran busana Lee Sungmin!"

"TADAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Cantik sekali !Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pakai!" Heechul berseru dengan senyum cantik merekah dan matanya yang berbinar-binar menghiasi wajahnya yang kini memerah karena senang.

"Yak! Andwee! Apa-apaan kau Hee? Aissssh!" Kyuhyun sweatdrop dan jengkel.

"Benar Hee ini sangat cantik. Ayo cepat coba." Sungmin tidak menghiraukan teriakan frustasi Kyuhyun. "Ayo Kyu kau juga coba."

Setelah memakai baju buatan Sungmin, Heechul keluar dari kamar tempat ganti bajunya.

"Kyaaaa! Heechulie, neomu yeppeoyo ! kamu kayak model betulan!" Sungmin senang bukan kepalang melihat baju buatannya berhasil.

"Dress gradasi merah muda ini indah sekali Minnie." Heechul masih mengagumi dress buatan Sungmin. "Tetap cocok digunakan olehku yang kelewat tinggi ini."

Dress yang dibuatkan Sungmin adalah model cocktail dress dengan potongan bawah rok asimetris dan terdapat aksesoris bunga di dada kirinya sedang disebelah bunga terdapat renda yang berwarna soft pink. Gradasi warna dress ini dari atas soft pink hingga kebawah dark pink yang tetap lembut. Kain yang digunakan adalah kain yang jatuh dan lembut sehingga akan berkibar-kibar jika menggerakkan tubuh. Ditambah sepatu balet dengan warna senada.

"Asyik ya, Heechul tinggi sih jadi gak tampak kekanak-kanakan. Kulit Hee juga putih indah." Sungmin mendekati Heechul sambil sesekali membetulkan dressnya. "Warna seperti juga ini lebih cocok dibanding warna hitam."

"Eh, begitu ya?" Heechul mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela yang ada di ruang itu, karena disana gak ada cermin."Dengan tinggi begini aku kesusahan memilih baju. Entah sejak kapan semua bajuku jadi model namja semua." Heechul menghela nafasnya. "Semua orang salah mengira aku Kyuhyun karena tinggi badanku. Lama-lama aku jadi putus asa. Kupikir aku gak cocok pakai baju feminin, sampai akhirnya aku pakai seragam namja. Toh gak ada bedanya juga."

"Tapi nyatanya Hee cocok sekali kan pakai baju feminin seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin ceria. "Hee kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"Gomawoyo Sungminnie!" Heechul memeluk Sungmin erat. "Minnie, bagaimana kau bisa membedakan kami?"

Sungmin mengambil tasnya. "Jawabannya ini." dia mengeluarkan dua botol parfum.

"Parfum?" Heechul kaget dan tak mengerti. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau parfum kami?"

"Heechul pakai baby pink kan?" Sungmin mencium harum parfumnya. "Baunya manis, cenderung feminin tapi tajam. Dress itu aku buat sesuai image itu."

"Ya Lee Sungmin, apa benar begini pakainya?"

"Kyu!" Sungmin terperangah melihat Kyuhyun. "Cocok sekali seperti yang kubayangkan. Aku membayangkan Kyu menjadi pangeran arab yang menyembunyikan wajah lembutnya." Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kuncinya ada pada scarf dari timur tengah ini. Kyuhyun kayak pangeran arab sih. Dari luar terlihat susah didekati, tapi hatinya bak oasis di tengah gurun."

"Karena parfum ya?" Heechul masih mempertanyakan persoalan tadi.

"Petunjuknya kudapat dari Shindong ahjushi."

"Sepertinya ada yang mebicarakanku?" Shindong ahjushi masuk kedalam ruangan karena pintunya lupa tidak ditutup. "Aigo Heechul kamu cantik sekali."

"Shi-shindong ahjushi, go eh gamsahamnida." wajah Heechul memerah karena pujian barusan. Baru kali ini dia dipuji karena kecantikannya.

"Baju ini nyaman sekali, ringan, hangat dan luwes." Kyuhyun mulai mengagumi baju buatan Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah, bolehkah aku jadi modelmu?" Heechul memandang Sungmin bahagia. "Aku jatuh cinta pada pakaianmu pada pandangan pertama." Heechul mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya lagi erat.

"Tentu."

Setelah puas memeluk Sungmin, Heechul beranjak pergi. "Aku ingin keluar, aku ingin memamerkan baju indahmu Minnie." Heechul tersenyum sangat bahagia. "Sekarang aku yeoja."

"Baru kali ini kulihat dia sebahagia itu."

Sungmin memutar badannya kearah suara itu, Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Padahal kami bersama sejak kecil.

Gomawoyo Sungmin-ah"

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG !

Senyum Kyuhyun saat itu tampan dan mempesona, seperti pangeran yang sesungguhnya…

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Annyeong readerdeul #plakk hehehehe gimana chap 3 ini? bagus ga? Author juga udah ga sabar nih pengen nulis kyumin…aaaaaah<p>

Gatau mau ngomong apa lagi. Langsung ke balesan review aja kali ya? Hehehe

**Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte **: iya ternyata KyuChul *ikut manggut-manggut* giamana chap ini? gomawo

**Chacha95 : **oi oi.. hore udah tobat (?) hehehe. Siwon demennya sama siapa yaaa? Hayo siwoooon hehe. Iya cho Heechul, lucu ya? Habis Cuma dia yang memenuhi criteria.

Si evil prince sama si Cinderella kan sama-sama kejem kalo ngomong. Yegak yegak? Hehe gomawo. Salam kenal juga !

**Yukihime-sama : **halo saya juga datang lagi hehehe, siwon sama siapa yaaa? Kekeke tungguin chap selanjutnya ya chingu ! okeee gomawooo

**Via2myrene **: Annyeong Via! Namaku juga Via looh kita samaan hehehe.

Buat ide ceritanya diperuntukkan buat tante/om Imai Yasue ya, soalnya beliau yang bikin. Aku cumin ngerusak dikit aja disini hehehe. Oke Sunbae yang ch 3 ini udah misterius belom? Gomawo sarannyaa !

**Unykyuminmin : **iya bener aku sesujuuuu, sama-sama evil kan? Iya dong, umin kan orangnya pekerja keras, yakan? Siwonnya hmmm masih rahasia perusahaan. Hehehe tunggu chap berikutnya ya chingu. Gomawooo

**Noona961019 : **anyeong! Iya uminnya nih sembarangan aja bilang Chullie bencong #ditabok Minnie. Hehehe. SiMin? Hihihihihi boleh juga, tapi gatau juga hehehe *jangan ditabok* gomawo reviewnyaa

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever : **gomawoyooo chingu. Bisa dooong ! Minnie kan jagoan neon (?) author jugaaaa ! udah lanjut chingu, gomawooo *lagi*

**LittleLiappe : **gomawo sambutannya hehehe horeeee ! *brb nyalain kembang api*harus bisa bayangin dong. Cobadeh sama-sama evil gitu kan? Trus smirknya mereka juga the best lah. Kekeke SiMin ! KyuMin! Kalo author sih mau semuaaaaa ! *maruk banget* wakakakaka teukadir, jadi ngakak inget "nama saya kadir" kok bisa-bisanya sih? Hahaha gomawo reviewnya chinguu !

**YuyaLoveSungmin : **ooh bahasa kedokteran toh? Berarti eonni dokter dong? Waaaah daebakk ! hihihi emang cucok sih ya bok (?) okee gomawooo

**Af13knight : **iya kembar hehehehe, sama-sama evil siiiiih. Jangaaaaaan udah aku bawa pulang kemaren hihihi, umin ini kenapa bisa imut banget gitu ya? Uuuuuh. Okeee gomawoyoo

**Yenni gaemgyu :** habis baca chap ini masih bingung ga chingu? Hehehe enggak kan? Enggak kan? Pake muka mereka berdua disatuin, tapi yang hee mukanya feminine, kalo kyu mukanya gentleman gituuuu. Bisa bayangin ga? Hehehe susah ya? Tapi gomawo udah revieeeew ! 

Buat semua reders yang udah review maupun yang belum review semuanya gamsahamnidaaaa ! Buat yang nungguin Kyumin, Simin, Heemin (?) mianhe belom bisa keluar di chap ini, tapi chap depan pasti keluar deh *beneran jangan ditabok*. Makanya tunggu updatean eke ya booook! Hehehe Anyeooooong ! *muah*


	4. Chapter 4

Aku merasa seperi di negeri 1001 malam.

Malam itu aku menggambar 50 rancangan baju untuk Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Sinchon Fashion Street<p>

My first fanfic

Warning : some genderswitch, yaoi. Nambah satu chara di chap ini.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : all of the character belongs to God, themselves, parents and SM.

Story by : Imai Yasue 'Harajuku Bambina' and a lil' me.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 4-<p>

Di club

"Hee ! Lihat aku bawa baju lagi untuk kalian." Sungmin mendekat ke meja bar. "Kau mewarnai rambutmu Hee? Warna pirang, bagus!"

"Gomawoyo Minnie-ah, 3 hari tak bertemu, jeongmal bogoshipo !" Heechul memeluk Sungmin seperti dulu dia sering lakukan.

"Sungmin disini? Kau kecil sekali jadi tak terlihat." Kyuhyun menghampiri meja bar.

'Kyuhyun semakin tampan dan modis. Kurasa wajahku memerah. Ah memalukan.'

"Hai Kyu, lama tak berjumpa."

"Eh wajahmu merah Min, gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Nan gwenchana Kyu, aku hanya sedikit kepanasan."

"Hmm arasseo." Kyuhyun mengambil minumannya dan duduk di kursi bar.

"Minnie katamu kau bawa baju baru lagi untuk kami?" Heechul mengambil tas besar Sungmin. "Mana? Apa disini?"

"Ne, buka saja Hee. Kau pasti suka."

"Waaa asyiknyaaa, Minnie memang paling tau seleraku." Heechul melihat-lihat 2 baju barunya.

Kyuhyun ikut memeriksa isi tas Sungmin.

"Untukku juga ada?"

"Kyu bajumu keren banget ! Coba lihat ini." Heechul menyerahkan dua pasang baju Kyuhyun. "Minnie memang paling jago membuat baju! Coba setiap hari aku bisa memakai baju buatan Minnie."

"Huh, bagus Min, aku suka. Gomawoyo." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Kau suka sekali mengacak-acak rambutku." Sungmin membenarkan rambutnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau itu lucu dan imut."

'Ah pasti pipiku memerah lagi. Kyuhyun.' Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kearah kerumunan orang yang sedang disko.

"Kyu, aku punya rencana bagus, hehehehe." Bisik Heechul ke telinga Kyuhyun.

oOo

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kelas regular.

"Selamat pagi Hangeng-shi!"

Dua orang yeoja dan satu namja berdiri di pinggir lorong sambil membungkukkan badan tanda hormat pada orang yang tengah melewati lorong tersebut.

"Pagi" jawab namja yang dipanggil Hanggeng itu tanpa berhenti dari jalan angkuhnya. Dibelakangnya dua orang namja pengawal yang juga pelajar di situ mengikutinya juga tanpa berhenti.

Jauh dari lorong itu.

"Beuh, sombong sekali namja itu."

"Mentang-mentang anak direktur kepala."

Kembali ke namja yang bernama Hangeng.

"Hei aku tak melihat Heechul, belum datang ya?" Hangeng mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sepertinya tadi sudah datang bersama Kyuhyun."

"Pagi" suara Cho bersaudara tiba-tiba terdengar.

"MWO?"

"YAK?"

"OMO!"

Siswa-siswa kelas regular dikagetkan dengan kedatangan mereka

.

.

.

"Ba-baju bebas? Aku belum pernah dengar ada baju bebas di kelas regular!" kali ini Hangeng bersuara.

"Tapi peraturan sekolah membolehkan kita memakai baju bebas." Seorang kutu buku berani bersuara di pojokan lorong.

"Heechul! Ada apa ini? Kamu bisa melunturkan kedisiplinan kalau pakai baju bebas seperti itu." Hangeng mendekati Heechul dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ini kenapa? Bagus kan? Sungmin anak kelas busana yang membuatnya." Heechul malah memamerkan baju Sungmin.

"Hee ayo kita masuk. Aku muak melihat namja aneh ini." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Heechul memasuki kelas mereka.

Sret. Drak. Pintu kelas ditutup dengan seenaknya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa kubiarkan ! Heechul-ku akan rusak jika begini terus."

oOo

.

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

Kamar 505 ya? Dimana? Mungkin belok situ. Asrama yeoja skolah ini besar dan megah. Kelas busana mana ada asrama seperti ininya. Malam ini aku disuruh menemui Heechul, katanya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan. Aku harus bersembunyi karena aku kan namja. Sebenarnya dilarang keras memasuki asrama yeoja.

Ini kamar nomor 505, ku ketok sajalah.

"Minnie-ah ayo masuk." sebentar saja Heechul sudah membukakan pintunya dan berbicara pelan.

"Ada apa Hee menyuruhku kemari? Apa ada masalah?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling kamar Heechul. Luas, bersih, rapi dan indah. "Kyuhyun tidak disini ya?" kenapa aku menanyakan Kyuhyun?

"Eh inikan asrama yeoja Minnie. Apa kau menyukai namja? Seperti dia?" Heechul menatapku dengan raut yang sedih. Kenapa dia?

"Hehe mian aku lupa." aku hanya nyengir kuda. "Eh, siapa ini? teman sekamar Hee ya?"

"Minnie kenalin ini teman-teman ku, mereka mau juga dibuatkan baju sama Minnie."

"Mwo? Kalian beneran mau aku buatkan baju?"

"Ne, kami suka bajumu."

"Sangat pas dibadan Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Kami jadi ingin pakai." Kedua teman Hechul akhirnya mendekatiku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." aku segera mengeluarkan sketchbook-ku, untung aku tidak lupa membawanya. "Bagaimana kalau begini? Atau mau yang ini? Kau bisa pilih sesukamu." aku menunjukkan beberapa gambar rancanganku kepada mereka. Kelihatannya mereka tertarik.

"Wah, apa ini semua rancanganmu? Benar kata Hee, Minnie paling pintar membuat baju."

"Kalau soal baju Minnie pasti antusias." Heechul yang sedaritadi hanya menonton sekarang ikut berkomentar.

"Ah gomawoyo Hee." aku senang bajuku disukai banyak orang. Bahkan sampai kelas regular. "Aku akan membawakan baju kalian besok"

Sungmin's POV end

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa apaan ini? Suasana macam apa ini?" pagi itu Hangeng naik pitam. Dia melihat di koridor berlalu lalang anak-anak kelas regular dengan baju bebas.

"Hangeng ga suka baju bebas ya?" teman yang selalu membututinya bertanya.

"Kabarnya kalau ke kamar Heechul setelah pukul 8 malam, kita bisa minta dibuatkan baju sama Sungmin. Si anak busana itu." Teman yang satunya memberikan info.

"Ke kamar Heechul? Bukankah Sungmin seorang namja?" Hangeng membalikkan badannya menghadap temannya yang memberikan info. Namja itu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk takut.

"Benar-benar tak bisa kubiarkan !"

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

"Hee, aku datang lagi." Sungmin mengetok pintu kamar Heechul. Dia membawa dua tas besar, yang satu berisi peralatannya yang satunya lagi baju-baju buatannya.

Ckleeeek

"Waaaa ! apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kan asrama yeoja !"

"Sst, sudah cepat masuk."

Blaam

"Mana Heechul? Aku ada janji dengannya." tanya Sungmin setelah menyadari Heechul tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Malam ini Hee main sendiri, dia menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sehelai kaos putis polos pada Sungmin. "Dia juga menyuruhku membuatkan laporannya. Benar-benar kakak yang payah."

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud kaos itu langsung mengeluarkan peralatannya.

"Pakai manik-manik saja lah. Akan lebih manis" Sungmin berbicara lebih kepada dirinya.

Sungmin mulai menjaitkan manik-manik pada kaos Heechul di atas kasur, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belajar memandangnya.

5 menit berlalu dengan suasana hening di kamar itu. Hanya ada Sungmin yang sibuk dan Kyuhyun yang juga sibuk, sibuk memandangi Sungmin.

"Minnie, boleh aku memanggilmu Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Eh, Oh boleh. Tentu."

"Kenapa kamu suka bikin baju Minnie? Bahkan untuk orang lain?" Kyuhyun masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku benci baju." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, kaget. "Waktu kecil semua bajuku dibeli di toko. Karena aku kecil semua baju itu kebesaran. Aku diejek teman-temanku. Aku jadi benci baju."

Hening. Kyuhyun masih terus saja menatap Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin kini sedang menerawang tanpa arah.

"Lalu suatu hari nenekku memperbaiki bajuku, dan ajaibnya bajuku jadi pas!" tiba-tiba Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Sejak itu aku mengerti, kalau gak ada yang pas, bikin saja. Saat itu rasanya seperti keajaiban bisa memakai baju yang pas di badanku. Lalu aku putuskan untuk membuat keajaiban bagi orang lain juga!" sekarang wajah Sungmin menampakkan kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan panjang dari Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin memerah melihat senyum Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Sungmin.

"Itu…sepertinya menarik."

"E-Eh?" Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. "Oh ini, hanya tinggal memasukkan jarum ini ke manik-maniknya. Kyu mau coba?"

Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin memberikan kaos Heechul kepadanya.

"Ini begini kan?" Kyuhyun tampak kikuk memegang jarum. "Ah begini, eh kok salah? Yah…aiish"

Manic-manik yang tadi ada di kaos putih itu berjatuhan.

"Yak! Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Bukan begitu caranya! Sini berikan padaku."

"Tidak mau! Hal mudah begini aku pasti bisa!"

"Ah, jeongmal, bukan begitu caranyaaaa!" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun untuk mempraktekan lagi cara menjahit. "Begini caranya."

DEG!

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam pelukannya, kami sama-sama memegang kaos ini. Hangat, lengan yang mengelilingi tubuhku terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang taratur diatas kepalaku. Dan juga aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya di punggung ku. Kurasa wajahku mulai memanas, pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Detak jantungku juga mulai tak karuan. Aku harus segera berpindah posisi sebelum Khyuhyun menyadari detak jantungku yang konyol ini.

"AH IYA AKU LUPA TADI AKU MEMBAWA BAJU UNTUK HEECHUL." aku sendiri kaget kenapa aku bisa berteriak seperti itu. "Eh? Di mana aku meletakkannya?"

"Kau sepertinya tadi hanya membawa satu tas."

"Ah mungkin ketinggalan diluar. Gara-gara kau mengagetkanku tadi. Huh." Aku segera berlari menuju pintu kamar. Sekalian menyembunyikan mukaku yang pasti masih memerah. Tak terasa aku menyunggingkan senyum saat berlari. Hihihihi rasanya bahagia. Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?

Krieet. Aku membuka pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bruk

Aku terduduk seketika, rasanya kakiku sudah tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku. Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan segala perasaan yang bergejolak di hatiku. Mataku mulai memanas. Kupandangi pemandangan di depanku saat ini.

"Minnie, gwenchanayo?" Kudengar langkah Kyuhyun mendekatiku.

"Minnie?" sepertinya dia mulai menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, karena tiba-tiba dia berteriak. "SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?"

"KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA YANG MELAKUKAN INI!" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya menatap lorong yang kosong.

"Omo, apa yang terjadi Minnie?"

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Sayang sekali baju ini Minnie."

Teman-teman Heechul satu per satu keluar dari kamar mereka, sepertinya mereka terkejut dengan teriakan Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi tak satupun pertanyaan berhasil kujawab. Aku masih syok melihat bajuku yang berserakan di lantai lorong ini. semuanya rusak dan tercabik-cabik. Benar-benar sampai tak terbentuk lagi.

Ah mianhae, gara-gara kutinggalkan karena lupa. Hal menyedihkan ini harus terjadi. Akhirnya tidak sempat dipakai siapapun, akhirnya tidak sempat membahagiakan siapapun. Mian, mianhe.

"Uggh." Aku masih terduduk dilantai, semakin menundukkan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisanku.

"Hei kenapa ada anak bodoh kelas busana disini?"

Sungmin's POV end

.

.

.

.

Seketika semua yang berada di lorong itu menoleh ke asal suara barusan.

"Hangeng kenapa disini? Inikan arsama yeoja?"

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Kenapa aku di asrama yeoja?" Hangeng dan teman segengnya berdiri angkuh di sisi lorong. "Apa kau bisa membantuku menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun-shi?"

"Keparat kau, pasti kalian kan yang melakukan ini?" Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Hangeng dengan tangan terkepal.

"Wow, tenang chingu." Hangeng dan teman-temannya mundur beberapa langkah. "Jadi sekarang murid terpintar dari kelas regular menjadi pembantu murid bodoh kelas busana?"

"Apa urusanmu dengannya? Hah? Kenapa kamu merusak semua bajunya?" bentak Kyuhyun geram.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga kedisiplinan siswa kelas regular." Hangeng menjawab dengan sangat santai. "Warna-warna norak seperti itu tak pantas berada di gedung ini."

"Kau!"

"Dan juga, aku benci melihat Heechul memakai baju murahan itu." wajah Hangeng berubah serius saat mengatakan itu. Ia menatap Sungmin intens. "Kau kecil bodoh ! Jangan kau dekati Heechulku, atau kau rasakan akibatnya!"

"Jangan coba-coba mengancam Sungmin !" Kyuhyun mulai geram lagi.

"Gak papa kalau benci bajuku."

Tiba-tiba suara lirih Sungmin terdengar. Dengan sedikit senyum Sungmin berusaha berdiri. Seketika lorong itu sunyi. "Tapi aku mohon jangan jadi benci baju…..uh. Kalian hanya belum menyadari keajaiban yang dapat dihasilkan dari sepotong baju. Aku hanya ingin kalian juga merasakan keajaiban itu….nggh. Mungkin tanpaku kalian juga bisa merasakannya suatu saat nanti. Jadi…..eugh aku mohon, kalian jangan benci baju." suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar karena menahan tangis. Sungmin sempat melempar senyum memohon kepada semua orang disana, Setelah itu ia segera berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Sampai akhirnya Sungmin kelelahan dan berhenti di sebuah taman.

"Han….hah….hah….hah." ia membukuk, satu tangannya mencengkeram lututnya, satunya lagi mencengkeram dadanya. Mencoba mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu mengelus punggung namja kecil itu. "Gwenchana Sungmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban namja yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya

"Gwen-gwenchanah Kyuh!" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kyuhyun dengan senyum kelincinya. "Haaaaaah, lega sekali bisa berlari seperti tadi." Sungmin mulai berjalan lambat.

Grep

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Menangislah Minnie, aku tau kau akan lelah menahan air matamu terus."

Sungmin terdiam, melebarkan matanya, untuk sesaat ia seperti kosong. Tapi perlahan matanya mulai hangat, dan isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Makin lama isakan Sungmin semakin keras, dan tangisan pilu mulai terdengar jelas. Kyuhyun lalu membalik badan kecil Sungmin dan mendekapnya, membiarkan cairan dari mata Sungmin membasahi bajunya. Sungmin semakin membenamkan tubuhnya ke badan Kyuhyun. Agak lama mereka dalam posisi ini, sampai akhirnya tangisan Sungmin mereda.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Kyu." Suara Sungmin terdengar lemah.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum menenangkannya. "Sudah puas mengotori bajuku?" kali ini senyum jahil yang keluar dari bibir tipis kyuhyun.

"Kau yang suruh tadi." Sungmin tidak terima.

"Gyahahahahaha !"

"Hei kanapa kau malah tertawa kyu?"

"Wajahmu, benar-benar lucu. Matamu sembab, hidungmu merah dan bibirmu mengerucut." Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Kyu!" Sungmin menutupi wajahnya karena malu. "Aku pulang sajalah. Annyeong kyu, gomawoyoo, jeongmal!" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Chamkamanyo!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin agar berhenti.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum."

"He?" Sungmin yang terkejut menjadi bingung.

CHUP~

"Tersenyumlah." kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum mempesona.

Sempat Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, lalu segera ia tersenyum malu kepada Kyuhyun dan berlari pergi sambil memegangi pipinya. Wajahnya panas, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum memandangi tubuh Sungmin yang perlahan menjauh. Dan mulai berjalan kembali ke asrama setelah tubuh Sungmin menghilang dari pandangannya.

oOo

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku berangkat !"

Blam

Sungmin menghirup udara pagi dengan ceria dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ringan.

Sampai di sebuah taman yang selalu ia lewati, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang tiduran diatas motor sport besar.

"Siwon-shi?" Sungmin berlari menghampirinya. "Sedang apa disini?"

Siwon membuka matanya, tampak kaget tapi lalu tersenyum melihat namja di depannya.

"Eh, kau tersenyum. Baru kali ini aku melihat senyummu Siwon-shi." Sungmin sendiri sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kali ini sorot mata namja yang bernama Siwon ini melembut. "Sungmin, panggil saja aku Siwon."

"Ne Siwonnie. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya menikmati pagi." suara namja itu juga melembut. "Hmm…kudengar kau sekarang bergaul dengan kelas regular Sungmin?"

"Eh? Hehehehe."

"Hyukkie yang bilang." wajahnya mulai serius. "Menjauhlah Min. Kau tidak tahu seberapa parahnya mereka."

"Tidak semua dari mereka berkelakuan jahat kok, aku berteman dengan anak yang baik-baik."

"Kumohon Min, aku hanya gak mau kamu terluka." Ucap Siwon sambil memakaikan helm ke kepala Sungmin. "Kajja kita ke sekolah."

Terlihat semburat aneh diwajah namja Choi ini saat membicarakan kelas reguler. Sungmin hanya bisa bingung tanpa mendapatkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk menanyakan kebingungannya itu setelah melihat raut wajah Siwon yang susah ditebak.

"Naik motor besar ini?" tanya Sungmin bergidik.

"Aku bantu."

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mendudukannya di boncengan motor. Lalu ia segera menstater dan mulai mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Segera saja Sungmin berteriak dan memeluk erat perut Siwon. Sambil menutup mata, dibenamkannya kepalanya ke punggung namja kekar itu.

"Sungmin, sudah sampai. Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?"

"YAK CHOI SIWON ! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU?" dipukulnya berkali-kali punggung namja didepannya.

"Hahahaha, hanya sedikit bersenang-senang, pagi hari bagusnya berolah raga kan?" kata Siwon seraya menuruni motornya.

"Kau membuat jantungku rasanya mau copot." Sungmin bersungut-sungut. "Turunkan aku."

"Minnie-ah ! Siwon ! Gawat !" suara Eunhyuk yang terdengar panik dari arah kelas mengagetkan mereka.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" Sungmin berlari mendekat.

"Lihat papan pengumuman itu."

PENGUMUMAN

Mulai tahun ajaran ini (Akhir bulan Juli) kelas busana DITIADAKAN.

Direktur kepala SMA Sinchon

.

.

.

oOo

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Hiahahaha, jangan cekek aku ya chinguuu, selalu bikin ending yang ngaget-ngagetin. Biar seru gitu lho chingu #plakk.<p>

Mianhamnida, updatenya kelamaan banget . Kemarin dag dig dug duer nih nunggu pengumuman SNMPTN. Dan JJANG ! DAEBAK! Author keterima di UGM, yihaaaaa duar duar duar *nyalain petasan maksudnya*

Keunde chingudeul di chap ini udah ada KyuMin, SiMin moment kaaaan? Mian ya chingu kalo ngurang wah. Ternyata susah ya bikin moment begituuuu auuuuh :B

Langsung bales review aja deeeeeh:

**Unykyuminmin** : iya, Shindong disini jadi orang ramah banget. Hihi Hee kan orangnya begitu, meledak-ledak! Udah kanjut chinguu, gomawooo

**LittleLiappe** : bajunya bagus looo, pas banget dibadan Hee. Habis semua orang kira dia namja, kekekeke. Gomawooo

**chacha95** : iya, kan kata shindong jangan cuma pake mata, ternyata pake hidung juga. Habis baca chap ini gimana? Tambah pusing ya? Hehehe. Semua demen sama umiiiin !

**af13knight** : hahaha Hee mah begitu orangnya, ceplas-ceplos ! gomawoooo

**ddangkomom** : haha ini sebenernya pairingnya udah banyak banget, udah bundet. Kalo ditambah Yewook malah otak author yang bundet. Hehehe mian chinguuu :B tapi gomawoo udah review, tetep baca kan yaaaa?

**kiannielf** : gwenchana chinguuu, makasih udah review yaaa . iya, author juga ga bisa, habis ga ngecium bau parfumnya sih ya? #plaakk itu udah ada kyumin momentnya kan? Hihihihihi

**noona961019** : ah iya ternyata benar chingu, author typo, hehehe mian. Makasih udah diingetin. Hehe ngagetin ya jahatnya chullie? Udah ada SiMin tapi mian dikit bangeeeet, chap depan! Tunggu chap depaaan ! heheh gomawo chinguuu !

**YuyaLoveSungmin** : amiiiin, ayo semua readers doain eonni yaa, hehehe. Wah bagus deh kalo bisa nemenin eonni, jadi seneng deh waaaah, gomawo eon reviewnyaaaaa, review lagiiiiiiiiii hihihihi

**White Lucifers** : umin lebih pendek dari yang asli, tapi badannya juga lebih kecil, jadi gak bantet hehehehe. Aku juga, kayaknya seru ya kemana-mana bisa berdua gomawo chingu reviewnyaaaa

**Yenni** **gaemgyu** : horeee udang ngertii hehehehe di chap ini kyunya udah banyak belom? Kurang ya? Hehehe miaaaan. Tapi gomawo chinguuu

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever** : emang waktu Chullie pake baju cowok lumayan ganteng kok, tapi tetep aja ada paras feminine gitu di wajahnya, ciiieeeeh kekeke #plakk

**Cho Seo Ryun** : hehehe, enggak juga kok, kan bahasa yang dipake disini udah biasa di kalangan orang awam. Hihihi author juga pengen liat langsung. Selama ini Cuma bisa ngebayangin :B author juga sering ditanyain semester berapa, padahal sekarang aja baru lulus SMA haaaaah. Kita samaan nih, tos dulu dooong. *PLOK* hehehe salam kenal juga Vania, Via imnida. Gomawo ya udah fall in 10ve

**Choi ha rin** : sebagai author saya telah melaksanakan kewajiban saya untuk mempulish hehehehe cuman jeongmal mianhae lama hehehe :B amin. Gomawo yaaaa

Udah semua kan? kalo ada salah-salah kata maafin ane yaaaa hehe *pisss*

Jeongmal gomawo yeorobuuuuun ! maaf lama update ! sekarang saatnya revieeeew ! yakan yakan? Hehehe!

Tunggu chap selanjutnya yaaaa. ANNYEOOONG !


	5. Chapter 5

Ini bohong kan?

Kelas busana akan hilang….ini konyol ! 

* * *

><p>Sinchon Fashion Street<p>

My first fanfic

Warning : some genderswitch, yaoi. Nambah satu chara di chap ini.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : all of the character belongs to God, themselves, parents and SM.

Story by : Imai Yasue 'Harajuku Bambina' and a lil' me. 

* * *

><p>-chapter 5 - <p>

"Ah sebelumnya memang ada gosip tentang ini. Ternyata gosip itu benar." Donghae bersandar di pintu kelas mereka.

"Siswanya sedikit sih, defisit kan?" Henry menunduk saat mengatakannya.

Hanya ada suara helaan nafas yang berat dari hampir semua siswa kelas busana.

"Ka-Kalian kenapa? Kalian gak keberatan kelas busana hilang?" Sungmin tidak habis pikir dengan kepasrahan teman-temannya. Yang hanya disambut dengan pandangan sedih dari berpasang-pasang mata.

"Apa boleh buat Minnie, ini sudah keputusan." Eunhyuk mengelas nafas berat.

Sungmin tidak bisa terima, dipandangnya seseorang untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Nggak ada lagi yang bisa lakukan Minnie." Teuki noona menjawab pandangannya.

"Kalian masuk kelas ini karena suka baju kan?" dipandanginya satu per satu sahabatnya. "Aku masuk kelas ini untuk belajar fashion biar jadi perancang. Dan karena masuk kelas ini aku bertemu kalian. Aku suka kelas ini! aku gak mau kelas ini hilang!" nada suara Sungmin meninggi.

"Selembar kertas saja gak bisa bikin aku mengerti!" dengan mengatakan itu Sungmin berlari.

"Minnie ! Mau kemana?" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Ke kelas reguler, menemui kepala direktur." teriak Sungmin dari kejauhan.

"Minnie….." Teukie noona dan semuanya hanya bisa memandang Sungmin berlari menjauh tanpa mengejarnya. Mareka terlalu takut bertemu direktur kepala yang terkenal sadis.

Hanya seorang yang sekarang berjalan cepat menyusul Sungmin tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin, ada apa?" seorang siswa kelas reguler yang mengenal Sungmin mendekat, "Kenapa kamu panik begitu?"

"Ah dimana ruang direktur kepala?" saat itu juga Siwon sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Disana sebelah sana." Siswa itu menunjuk ke ujung lorong.

"Kenapa ini? Kelas reguler memakai baju bebas?" Siwon memandang heran ke sekelilingnya.

"Nanti kujelaskan."

BRUG

"Minnie, sedang apa?"

"Kyu!" saat melihat orang itu air mata Sungmin tak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"Minnie ! Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Kelas reguler akan dibubarkan." Sungmin menunduk dalam, menghapus air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Kyuhyun segera menarik lengan Sungmin, tapi dengan cekatan Siwon menepisnya.

"Ini bukan urusan siswa kelas reguler." Suara Siwon berat dan tajam.

.

.

.

"Ada urusan apa kelas busana datang kemari?" direktur Lee memandang tajam tamu-tamunya.

"Kenapa kelas busana dibubarkan?" Sungmin langsung menaikkan Suaranya.

"Ah kenapa tak terpikir olehku, kalian pasti kaget." direktur Lee menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi besar miliknya. "Sebenarnya masalah itu sudah lama dibahas. Adanya kelas busana itu sia-sia, karena itu akan dihapuskan. Dulu kelas busana berprestasi, tapi kini, tiap tahun siswanya berkurang, yang masuk hanya anak-anak yang tak berbakat dan tak berkemauan. Itu hanya akan menyeret jatuh kelas reguler."

"Tapi direktur juga memakai baju, semua orang memakai baju." Sungmin bersikeras. "Karena itu kami semua di kelas busana belajar membuat baju yang akan memberikan kebahagian. Kami butuh belajar lebih lagi. Kumohon jangan hapuskan kelas busana!"

Siwon yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka kacamata hitam yang ia pakai.

"Tuan Lee, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Si-Siwon?" direktur Lee sedikit berjengit dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Siwon. "Aku tak tahu kau adalah siswa kelas busana? Sejak kapan kau pulang ke Korea? Lama sekali tidak mendengar kabarmu."

"Kau tidak seperti orang yang terkejut Tuan Lee."

"Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba darimu?"

"Jangan banyak omong, cepat cabut keputusan bodoh itu."

"Aku tidak bisa. Itu sudah keputusan."

"Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu kepadanya Tuan Lee?" Siwon semakin mendekat. "Apa kau lupa?"

Sungmin yang tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kedua orang itu hanya mendengarkan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tenangkan dirimu nak." Direktur Lee bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Siwon.

"Pasti ini semu ada sangkut pautnya dengan anak manja itu."

"Kau masih ingat dengan saudaramu itu?" kali ini direktur Lee menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. "Dia semakin manja."

"Jadi, kau akan mencabutnya atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

Siwon menghelas nafas berat, sesaat ditatapnya wajah bingung Sungmin yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya dan menyunggingkan senyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Sungmin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian coba bicarakan."

"Namja kecil ini belum tahu kau sebenarnya Siwon?" direktur Lee menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siwon ini-

"Stop."

Direktur Lee semakin mengembangkan seringainya. "Kenapa Siwon? Kau tak mau orang ini tau siapa dirimu?"

"Diam Tuan Lee, sekarang waktunya kita bicara tentang kelas busana." Siwon akhirnya duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang itu.

"Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan? Bukankah semua sudah jelas?" direktur Lee juga duduk di salah satu sofa, yang kemudian diikuti Sungmin yang juga duduk di sebelah Siwon.

Hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Sungmin berkata. "Direktur Lee, sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah kontes besar. Aku ingin kelas busana mengikutinya."

Seketika itu direktur Lee menyunggingkan lagi seringainya. "Baiklah Siwon, aku akan mencabut keputusan itu dengan satu syarat….kelas busana menang dalam kontes yang dikatakan namja kecil ini."

Siwon memandang kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang seperti berkata 'bagaimana?'

"Tentu ! Tentu kami akan memenangkan kontes ini direktur Lee !" jawab Sungmin segera. "Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak menghapuskan kelas busana!"

Direktur Lee tertawa mendengar jawaban penuh harap dari teman Siwon itu.

"Hahaha, contohlah temanmu itu Siwon-ah, dia terlalu bersemangat."

"Kita sudah selesai disini. Kajja Minnie kita keluar dari sini." Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Sungmin menuju pintu keluar.

"Dan namja kecil, boleh aku tau nama kontes yang kau maksud?" direktur Lee memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Sungmin.

"All Korean Fashion Design Contest." jawab Sungmin yang masih ditarik keluar oleh Siwon.

Blam.

oOo 

"Apakah dia itu yang dulu selalu menggangguku Appa? Yang selalu mencuri perhatian eomma? Yang selalu dibela eomma?"

"Ne, sepertinya dia telah kembali."

"Appa, aku sangat membencinya."

"…"

"Aku punya dua alasan sekarang"

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita bakal ikut kontes itu?" Ryeowook berseru senang.

"Kita harus menang dalam kontes itu biar direktur Lee membatalkan keputusannya." Sungmin menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Dibelakangnya Siwon hanya terus menatap segerombolan teman-temannya yang menyimak penjelasan Sungmin dengan bersemangat. Wajah-wajah penuh harap kini menghiasi ruang kelas itu.

"Arraseo ayo kita ikut kontes itu!" Henry mulai berseru bersemangat

"Ne, aku juga ingin belajar lebih banyak disini." Zhoumi memamerkan senyum cool-nya.

"Benar, mana bisa kita diam saja saat kelas kita akan dibubarkan!" Hyukkie berseru lantang.

"Ayo kita lakukan! Kita pasti menang!" Donghae meneruskan perkataan kekasihnya.

"FIGHTING!" seru seluruh murid kelas busana, ya, kecuali Siwon.

.

.

Setelah meneriakan yel itu mereka tertawa lepas bersama-sama, lalu langsung dilanjutkan dengan obrolan tentang berbagai ide baju yang bermunculan dari otak-otak kreatif mereka.

"Minnie, aku jadi malu tadi aku sempat merasa kita sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk melindungi kelas kita." Teukie noona menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya. "Padahal aku ini ketuanya, mungkin sebaiknya kamu saja menggantikan ku menjadi ketu kelas Minnie."

"Ah tidak mungkin noona, aku hanya gak mau kelas ini hilang. Aku suka kelas ini juga karena ada noona yang mengatur kami semua. Hanya noona yang bisa menempati jabatan itu, noona, percayalah." Sungmin mengusap genggaman Teukkie noona dengan lembut, berusaha menguatkannya.

"Keunde, apa kita punya model yang baik? Maksudku, model sebenarnya. Kurasa kita perlu model professional agar menang kontes bergengsi itu." Yesung bertanya dengan wajah serius.

Semuanya tampak berfikir, lalu tanpa aba-aba mereka semua menoleh kea rah yang sama. Teukkie noona.

"MWO? WAE? Kenapa kalian semua tiba-tiba memandangku seperti itu?" dia melebarkan matanya. "A-Andweeeee ! kalian menyuruhku untuk menjadi modelnya? Andwee! Aku gak mau, aku bukan model professional!"

"Tapi Teukki noona, siapa lagi selain dirimu?" Wookie memandangnya dengan puppy eyesnya.

"NO, andwe wookie-ah, sebaiknya simpan puppy eyes-mu itu. Tidak akan mempan." Teukkie noona memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dengan cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya lagi, kali ini menghadap langsung ke wajah Sungmin.

"Apa?" Sungmin menatap Teukkie noona heran. "Kau tIdak menyuruhku yang menjadi modelnya kan noona?"

Dia langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Minnie, temanmu, maksudku, modelmu itu, aku pikir bisakah dia membantu kita?" kata-katanya diucapkan dengan terburu-buru.

"Eh? Maksudmu Kyuhyun dan Heechul noona?" Sungmin masih memandang heran kearah Teukkie noona.

"Kau gak pernah menyebutkan mereka lagi setelah kami menarikmu dari hadapan mereka waktu itu Min. Tapi dari berita yang dibawa Hae bahwa kau sekarang dekat dengan siswa reguler, kupikir kau sudah berhasil mengambil hati mereka." Teukkie noona terus menatap wajah heran Sungmin yang kini berubah sedikit ceria. "Atau aku salah?"

"Anni noona, aku memang sudah berhasil menjadikan mereka modelku." seketika semua mata yang memandang Sungmin membelalak kaget. "Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin melakukan apa yang dikatakan noona itunsedari tadi, tapi aku gak tau apa ideku akan diterima, lagipula aku juga gak tau apa mereka mau membantu kita. Karena itu aku mengurungkan niatku. Hehehehe mianhae noona."

"Tapi katamu kau sudah menjadikan mereka modelmu Minnie?" Ryeowook menyela pembicaraan.

"Iya memang, tapi aku masih belum yakin mereka mau membantu kita."

"Menurutku mereka bisa diandalkan, maksudku, mereka benar-benar mirip dengan model professional." Donghae ikut berkomentar.

"Minnie, menurutku kau harus menanyakan mereka, um, memaksa mereka mungkin." Hyukkie menyeringai saat mengatakannya. "Buat mereka setuju Minnie. Kau mau lihat kita menang kan?"

Sungmin seperti berfikir sejenak. "A-Arraseo."

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi sekarang Minnie, kita gak bisa buang-buang waktu. Kami disini akan bikin beberapa rancangannya." Teukkie noona menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan.

"Arra, arra, aku pergi sekarang."

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

"Hangeng, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Heechul kini sedang berada di atap sekolah mereka dengan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya dan Hangeng dan teman-temannya di depannya saling berhadapan.

"Aku lakukan apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang aksi konyolmu merusak semua baju Sungmin dan tentang penghapusan kelas busana. Aku yakin kau yang melakukan semuanya."

Hangeng tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau pintar, aku tak akan bisa dengan mudah menipumu bukan?" sebelah tangan Hangeng terangkat untuk mengelus pipi mulus Heechul. "Kau juga tau kan aku melakukan ini karenamu Hee. Kau sepertinya tertarik dengan bocah cebol itu?"

Heechul menampar tangan Hangeng kasar. "Sepertinya harus kuakui kau sekarang cerdas Hangeng. Memang benar aku tertarik dengannya, mungkin aku memang suka dengannya."

Kyuhyun dan Hangeng sama-sama menegang mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba yang meluncur dari mulut Heechul sendiri. Lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun melangkah mundur menjauh dari gerombolan orang itu.

"Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu kan Hee?" Hangeng meneliti wajah Heechul mencari kebohongan.

"Anni, aku serius. Aku menyukainya Hangeng, jadi mulai sekarang bisakah kau menjauhiku?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya Heechul melangkah pergi.

"Sialan!"

oOo

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisakah kalian membantu kami? Kami benar-benar gak mau kelas kami dihapuskan." Sungmin memohon dengan serangan puppy eyesnya.

Heechul segera mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin. "Tentu Minnie, kami akan bantu, bagaimana aku bisa menolah wajah manismu itu."

"Jinjayo? Jinjayo Hee? Aaah gomawo, kupikir kalian akan menolaknya."

"Jadi kapan kita akan mulai berlatih Minnie?" Heechul mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Secepatnya, datanglah ke kelas busana. Akan kuperkenalkan kalian dengan teman-temanku."

Sungmin tersenyum gembira melihat keduanya, tapi saat melihan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memalingkan pandangannya wajahnya berubah khawatir. 'Ada apa dengannya?'

"Arraseo, kita pergi dulu Minnie, secepatnya kita akan kesana. Anyeong."

Mereka meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bingung. Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun tadi, bahkan dia tidak memandangnya sekalipun.

oOo

.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie, sebenarnya apa yang kau dan direktur Lee itu bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali."

Pagi itu Siwon dan Sungmin bertemu lagi di taman. Kali ini Siwon sengaja memarkir motor sportnya di dekat bangku taman, dia tahu Sungmin akan datang dan bertanya hal ini.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Sungmin duduk di bangku itu. "Iya, aku penasaran dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan. Apa hubunganmu dengan direktur Lee? Kenapa kau memanggilnya tuan Lee? Dan anak manja itu, siapa?"

Siwon mendesah panjang mendengar pertanyaan panjang Sungmin. Sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Aku sebenarnya…." Dipandanginya lagi Sungmin yang menunggu jawabannya dengan wajah antusias.

"Tapi Siwonnie, taka pa jika kau tak ingin mengatakannya. Aku tidak memaksamu, aku hanya penasaran." Sungmin mengembangkan senyum kelincinya. "Keunde, senang bertemu denganmu seperti ini Siwonnie, kau terlihat berbeda saat dikelas, aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini."

"Direktur Lee itu….….ayah tiri ku."

"Eh?" mata kelinci Sungmin membulat sempurna.

"Dan anak manja itu….Hangeng, aku yakin kau sudah mengenalnya." Siwon menghela nafas berat. "Ayahku meninggal sejak aku berusia 7 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan, sejak itu eommaku menjagaku seorang diri. Setahun kemudian eomma menemukan direktur Lee dan menikah dengannya. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras menggunakan marga ayahku, aku hanya tak ingin lupa dengannya. Eommaku sempat meminta kelas tambahan di sekolah direktur Lee karena kecintaanya dengan dunia mode, yaitu kelas busana. Ternyata direktur Lee juga sudah memiliki seorang anak dari istri sebelumnya. Dia Lee Hangeng, anak yang manja dan cengeng. Setiap hari dia mencuri perhatian eommaku seakan-akan itu eommanya sendiri, bermanja-manja dan meminta ini itu. Walau eommaku tetap lebih sayang padaku, aku sering dibuat muak dengan sikapnya hingga suatu hari aku memukulnya dengan keras tanpa sengaja dan dia berlari mengadu pada ayahnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki direktur Lee malam itu, dia memukuli eommaku dengan alasan tidak becus mengurusku."

Siwon membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya berkedip-kedip sesekali.

"Sejak kejadian itu Hangeng selalu berulah, dan eommaku semakin menderita dibuatnya. 3 tahun yang lalu eommaku meninggal karena serangan jantung. Meninggalkanku dengan orang-orang yang kubenci. Saat eommaku meninggal dia berpesan pada direktur Lee agar selalu mengurus kelas busana dan dia berjanji akan melakukannya."

Sungmin mendekati tubuh dengan kepala yang menunduk di depannya. Mengelus punggungnya perlahan untuk menenangkannya.

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

"WAAAA, jjaaang! Kita pasti menang kalau begini." Eunhyuk melihat pesona Cho bersaudara yang sekarang berada di kelas busana.

"Kalian benar mau membantu kami kan?" Teukkie noona memandang penuh harap.

"Tentu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak kelinci kecil kalian ini." Heechul menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin.

"Jeongmal gomawo Hee." Sungmin memeluk Heechul lembut, tanpa tahu seseorang seseorang berjengit saat dirasakan hatinya yang sakit.

"Cheonmanyeo Minnie, aku senang bisa membantu."

"Sekarang cepat kita bikin rancangan bajunya, kemarin kita sudah mempunyai beberapa ide bukan?" Yesung memulai pekerjaan mereka.

"Kyu dan Hee, kalian bisa mulai berlatih berjalan dengan Zhoumi." Kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk namja tinggi dengan rambut agak kemerahan di ujung kelas.

"Kita akan menggabungkan keahlian kita semua." Sungmin mulai menggambar sepasang rancangan baju. "Bagian bordir ini bagian Ryeowook, pewarnaan bagian Eunhyuk dan Donghae, dan ukiran metalnya Siwon. Sepatunya pasti Teukkie noona, aksesorisnya ini bagian Yesung, lalu aku dan Henry akan mengerjakan jahitannya."

"WAAAAAAAW" serentak semuanya berdecak kagum dengan hasil rancangan Sungmin yang menakjubkan walau hanya sebentar membuatnya.

"Ini indah Minnie, ini…..bagus sekali." Teukkie noona memandang takjub dengan hasil rancangan itu.

"Uri Minnie memang paling hebat merancang baju!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin agak keras.

Semuanya bersemangat untuk mengerjakan proyek besar mereka. Kerena mereka percaya, mereka pasti akan memenangkan kontes itu dan menyelamatkan kelas tercinta mereka.

"Akan aku fotokop! Tunggu sebentar."

"Ah, terimakasih Hyukkie.

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini fotokopinya."

"Oh gamsahamnida chinguyaa."

"Kalau gambar design ini kuberikan, kau akan menjamin kelas busana tidak akan dibubarkan kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku siapa? Aku ini putra direktur kepala."

oOo

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>KYAAAAAAAA, akhirnya aku update juga. Ngebut but nih updatenya, keburu ga ada waktu lagi. Gamsahamnida buat semua readers dan chingu yang udah baca. Jeongmal mianhae lama updatenya. Aku lagi super sibuk soalnya. Dan karena itu juga jeongmal mianhae belom bisa bales review kalian di chap ini, tapi pasti bakal aku bales di chap depan. Dan ooh, mungkin chap depan bakal jadi chap terakhir. Kalo otak author lagi bener sih, ato bisa juga lanjut sampe chap 7 kekekeke.<p>

Yang terakhir gamsahamnida buat semuanyaaaa!

Mian kalo ada salah-salah kata, typo yang mengganggu (ngetiknya ngebut soalnya), atau apapun itu yang mengganggu readers dan chingu semuaaa *bow*

Ketemu lagi di chap selanjtnyaa! Anyeoooong ! 


End file.
